1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computerized vehicle customization. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing vehicle operator profiles.
2. Background
Modern vehicles contain many devices that are adjustable on a user-by-user basis. In particular, many modern vehicles have several adjustable devices such as mirrors, steering wheels, and seats. A driver and/or passengers of the vehicle may adjust these devices for their safety and comfort. For example, the driver of a vehicle may adjust rear-view, driver-side and passenger-side mirrors to readily view nearby vehicles while driving. Seats are adjustable to permit the driver and any passengers to sit comfortably. Persons in the vehicle may adjust other devices in the vehicle as well, such as entertainment devices and safety devices.
Many vehicles have two or more drivers for the same vehicle. For example, hundreds of people may rent and drive a given rental car during its lifespan. Vehicle fleet operators, such as trucking companies, limousine services, and the military, may have a large number of vehicles that are each driven by a wide number of drivers. Several drivers may drive a single privately owned vehicle as well, such as two spouses sharing a vehicle.